


JANE/ANDREA CONTENT

by yourjazzonia



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Blue Christmeth, Blue Christmeth 2019, Breaking bad - Freeform, F/F, Fanart, Gift, Secret Santa, brba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourjazzonia/pseuds/yourjazzonia
Summary: Fanart gift for Blue Christmeth 2019
Relationships: Andrea Cantillo/Jane Margolis, Jane Margolis/Andrea Cantillo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Blue Christmeth 2019





	JANE/ANDREA CONTENT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucie-Berthe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550102) by Ferdinand Bac. 



Here's some lovely jane/andrea sapphic content, with a good o'keefe vagina painting in the background. roughly mimicked that french illustration linked above, i don't know art history, but the hair was like "hell yeh! perfect!" Also BONUS ref sketches and my original warm up for your jesse and marie prompt. wish i coulda went somewhere with that one, but didn't know how to proceed.

who am i? 

it's a mystery lmao.


End file.
